fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clerical Magic
Summary The Crux of clerical magic is the relationship between the soul and the scripture. The scripture is the infinite mega-text, created by YHVH, that composes reality itself. Beyond cells, beyond atoms, beyond quarks, there is the scripture. All matter and Ephemera within the NOG-verse is composed from information within the scripture that describes it and forms its existence. Therefore by rewriting the text of the scripture one can change the object in question or even manipulate reality. The basis of clerical is using one's soul as an ink to write over the existing laws of reality. The soul is the most fundamental portion of a sentient being's existence as a source of personality, autonomy, drive, and ambition. It exists as a metaphysical construct that is implanted into every living being at conception. While some are born with inherent clerical powers, most must experience great spiritual progress or come into contact with supernatural entities in order to unlock the hidden powers of clerical magic. Most often these are demon hunters who've been awakened by Angels, especially those who've already devoted their lives to the cause of slaying demons. Once this person gains access to thier soul they are capable manifesting thier soul into objects and therefore that objects unique place within the scripture. From their a Cleric can use thier soul as ink to overwrite the existing laws of that object. This process of manifestation, using ink to write new laws, and imposing those new laws within the scripture, and making changes upon reality, in singular usages are called spells or hymns. Those who can perform spell are called clerics. Two primary factors determine the potency of any given spell, Soul Volume and Spirit (formerly called vocifery). Soul Volume is merely the size and quantity of ones soul. In practice a larger souls grants someone the ability to write longer and more complex effects upon reality. In contrast spirit, or vocifery, is the force by which the soul exerts itself. This is In turn decides a spell's ability to take precedence over reality, overwrite reality, or even overwrite other spells. Most clerics are born with natural leaning towards either volume or spirit. This results in a dichotomy of clerics with greater spirit who have more potent yet simple spells and clerics with great volume who have more versatile and complex spells yet lack raw power. It's rare that a cleric has both great volume and great spirit, but those who are lucky enough to be born with such raw talent and have a drive to hone it are a force to be reckoned with. That isn't to say that those with both smaller souls and lesser spirit are incapable of reaching great power. The soul is not prone to erosion or entropy, in fact anyone can foster and develop a powerful soul with time, willpower, and diligence. Basic Techniques Manifestation: Manifesting soul is the most basic and fundamental skill of a cleric. All souls exist on a metaphysical plane above the scripture of reality. To manifest the soul, one must concentrate and pull thier soul down through the transcendent layers to the point where the soul itself manifests as a visual phenomenon. Each soul looks wildly different from person to person and often more experienced clerics can change the appearance of thier soul. Generally though the soul tends to enshroud the cleric like an aura and or resembles a mist like state but this is not always the case. Manipulation: The second basic technique is to move the soul independent of the physical body. Normally souls are locked to person's body but only limited number of spells can be performed if the soul can only keep to the body. To manipulate the soul a cleric must learn to move thier soul as they would a separate limb given that thier soul is thier truest form and is thier metaphysical body. The difficulty comes in manipulating an amorphous incorporeal mass and becoming a accustomed to the wealth of new senses they have just gained. Once a cleric becomes efficient in moving thier soul independent of them, then they perform the third basic technique. '''Writing: '''The third basic technique is a greater extension of the second basic technique, manipulation. A cleric first uses thier basic manipulation skills to take off a portion of thier soul to be expended for the spell. A cleric learns to generate more of thier own soul consciously and also how to spike thier spirit power. Once both of these have been achieved a person learns how to form thier soul to words and phrases in thier mind, occasionally diagrams and pictures. This forms the blueprint for the spell as the aforementioned skills provide greater control over the nature of the spell itself. The cleric then learns how to then manifest thier soul further down into the scripture itself, forcing reality to alter to the new information being added. The soul itself most commonly must be adhered to the object or area of desired effect for the spell to affect any given area (meaning if a character wished to teleport using a spell they would need both thier soul to be in thier current position but also where they wish to teleport too). This technique is often the most complex and difficult for beginning clerics to learn. (Work in progress. More to be added, including but not limited to advanced techniques, other sources of power, differences between different races, etc.) *